


猫（2）

by yizhifeijuju



Series: 猫 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhifeijuju/pseuds/yizhifeijuju
Summary: 大概就是世界顶级电竞选手Tony有一天捡了只猫回来取名Peter，结果外表高冷富二代Tony在撸猫路上一去不复返，后来偶然发现Peter是那种被人施了魔法的猫，真爱才能让他变成人形，虽然很老套的梗，但是我一定会好好写的！啊猫猫真是小天使我爱猫猫呜呜呜！





	猫（2）

这章PP剧情很少

啊最近真的好忙昨天还被棒球打到鼻子呜呜呜

需要一点甜分和动力

 

Tony鼻子上的伤在医院检查没有问题之后，Natasha给他贴上了一个印着可爱大熊猫的创口贴。

下一步就是带Peter去宠物医院除虫打疫苗做个美容。

“嘿，Pepper，你能帮我预约纽约最好的宠物医院吗？”Tony依旧拒绝Peter的靠近，揪着Peter的后脖颈把它拎到一边。Pepper小姐是Stark工业现任CEO，在Tony父母去世自己扛起Stark工业期间一直尽心尽力辅佐Tony，直到后来Tony发现自己真正喜欢的事业，电竞，Tony就把Stark工业交给了Miss Pepper。

“宠物医院？你要预约宠物医院干什么？”

“预约就完事儿了！”Tony没好气地再次把试图爬到他身上的Peter揪下来，挂断了电话。

 

“嘿，Tony，有点耐心好嘛！它只是只可爱的小猫咪！”Natasha撸着Peter的毛，Peter发出舒服的“呼噜”声。

Natasha、Wanda、Bucky、Steve和Sam争执了很久到底由谁带Peter去宠物医院，最终大家都挤上了Steve的suv一起去了Pepper预约的宠物医院。

只有Tony一直冷着脸，显然还在生Peter的气。

“Dr. Strange是吗？”

“是的，幸会，Mr. Stark。”

“听闻您的宠物医院是全纽约最好的，麻烦给我的猫做一个除虫打疫苗体检美容一条龙。”说完，就率先在沙发正中央坐下，还是那副拽的二万八五你不给我做我就把你这医院买了的表情。

Dr. Strange努了努嘴：“好的，那就麻烦您稍等了。”Dr. Strange温柔地抱起Peter，交给助手。

Natasha和Wanda一直在各种撸可爱小动物，Steve和Bucky一如既往地秀恩爱，至于Sam，努力地融入这个团体，毕竟他是刚来的。

而Tony则靠着沙发闭目养神。

 

过了一会儿，Dr. Strange带着抱着Peter的助手出来了：“Mr. Stark.”

Tony没有任何动静。

“Mr. Stark?”Dr. Strange感到一丝尴尬，又喊了一声，Tony依旧没有任何动静。

Natasha摆出专业假笑，一边不动声色地推了推睡着了的Tony。

Tony这才悠悠转醒：“嗯？Dr. Strange，什么事？”

“咳咳，Mr. Stark，我们已经按照您的要求给您的猫做了除虫打疫苗体检美容一条龙。他现在是一只帅气又健康的猫猫啦，你说是不是呀，小Peter？”Dr. Strange挠了挠Peter的头。

“你太可爱啦，Peter！”Natasha和Wanda忍不住摸来摸去。一边的Bucky因为撸不到猫眼中散发着怨念的光芒。

Tony虽然还是臭着脸，但是脸上可疑的红晕还是出卖了他此刻狂吼“太可爱了，我要原谅它挠了我”的内心。

回基地的路上，Tony一直抱着Peter，谁要抱都不给，虽然脸上还是一副嫌弃得很的样子，但是手上撸猫撸的Peter都要秃了。

 

一回到基地，大家就开始忙前忙后的布置Peter的小窝。由于Peter来得太突然，他们也只是刚刚在宠物医院买了一个简易的小窝，一个猫食盆和一些高级猫粮。

至于大家忙的原因则是Tony抱着Peter一会儿指挥他们把客厅沙发搬到墙边，把Peter小窝放到客厅正中间，想想又觉得不太安全，又让大家把沙发搬回原位，把小窝放到和训练室只有一面玻璃墙之隔的数据分析室和会议室，又觉得会议室太冰冷，怕Peter孤单……

折腾了半天之后，Peter的小窝最终还是安在了Tony的床边。

众人一边安置小窝，一边一致心想一定要多安置几个小窝让Peter天天换着睡。

“Hey, guys! 起来了，Friday已经准备好了晚餐，晚餐过后开始训练。”

“Oh, come on, Natasha! 我们都累成这样了！”Sam发出一阵哀嚎。

“那你们可以去找Tony抱怨。”Natasha笑笑，“再不来，晚餐也没有了哦！”

Sam, Steve, Bucky, Clint集体生无可恋脸。

 

晚上，训练室。

“Steve注意身后！”

“Clint不要抢经济！”

“Bucky，gank！”

“Sam给Clint加血！”

当终于推掉了对方的塔，所有人都摘下耳机揉了揉酸痛后脖颈和眼睛。

Peter轻快地跳上Tony大腿，拱了拱他的肚子，找了个舒服的地方趴下来。Tony微笑着摸了摸Peter，轻轻亲了亲Peter的小毛头，说道：“晚安，Peter。”


End file.
